hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Higashi Setsuna
Higashi Setsuna '(東せつな ''Higashi Setsuna ''or 'ฮิงาชิ เซะสึนะ in the Thai thumbsub) is a young girl who appears to be a teenager. She works for Labyrinth as Eas (イース Īsu) until episode 23, and is the first of the original three members to appear, as well as the only female of the group. After she had a new life, she had into group of Love, Miki and Inori. At school, she is good of sport and study, she is a 2nd grade secondary student at Public Yotsuba Junior High School. Her Pickrun, the Akarun, has a ribbon and wings. She can transform into Eas (イース Iisu) and Cure Passion (キュアパッション Kyua Passhon). Her catchphrase was a pretty cure is I'll do my best! (精一杯頑張るわ！ Seiippai ganbaru wa!). Appearance When she was Eas, she had silver hair with a black hairband. A black and scarlet jacket buttoned by two red diamonds. She wore long black gloves with bracelets attached to it, black hot pants, black tigh-high and thick socks with red bows and red high heels. As Setsuna, she has dark purple hair and in her casual clothes, she wears a red-pink shirt and a white vest. She usually wears a beige skirt and black boots. Setsuna's eyes are lifeless until Episode 24. As Cure Passion, she has long pink hair with and wears a white crown-like headband with a red diamond shape in the center and a red heart on each side with wings. She wears a long red dress with black accents, white lace lining the skirt, sleeves, and bodice, and a black bow on the left. Her accesories include red arm warmers with white ruffles lining the top and bottom, red earrings, a white choker, and black leggings. Her shoes are ankle-length red and black stilleto-heeled boots. Personality Setsuna starts out as a cold and isolated girl, loyal only to Moebius and acts sly. When she, as Setsuna, meets Love, Love's nature and the "happiness" Love shows her and makes her slightly open up to the girls. She begins to open her heart, cracking piece by piece to them but is too stubborn to realize it. She has a stubborn mind, however, as she refuses to accept the fact that she has a weaknesses. This is shown every time Soular or Westar asks her about Pretty Cure after losing to them, in which she throws small fits and leaves, usually thinking that she will be the one defeating Pretty Cure. After switching sides, she seems to have lost most of her stubborn mind, and is typically sweet, reserved, and patient, though her nature may be due to naivety and guilt when she remembers her sins of doing evil things hurting her friends in the past but over it when she faced "herself". She becomes kind hearted and loves her friends and Setsuna and Love are like sisters. Relationships Momozono Love ': At the Beginning, Eas and Cure Peach are arch enemies in the battle and ultimately desires to destroy Love. Eas has a mission: to spy on Pretty Cure by using her Setsuna Higashi form to get closer to them, specifically Love. While she spend time with Love and her friends as Love showed her happiness in Clover town she develops a friendship with the Precures and it was making her begin open up to her, although to her, it feels like something is breaking inside. Love loves Setsuna/Eas as friend and never suspect her as her arch enemy, until she discover Setsuna is Eas, she was shocked and gotten depressed. But she believes Eas is not evil. Soon after Eas' death/resurrection, she was happy to see Eas is no longer evil and revealed to be the fourth Precure, Cure Passion. She immediately accepted her as a Precure, but Cure Passion decline because of her past, but soon accepted to become a precure. She is welcomed to Love's home and became the adoptive daughter of Momozono family. Now she is Happy as long as she is fully friends with Love and the Precures 'Moebius : Eas was only loyal to Moebius at first and only follows his commands, which may often be seen as an obsession. Although the Nakisakebe card is taking away her life, she is still grateful that Moebius has entrusted her the card, and is willing to sacrifice her life to use it. Now that Setsuna became a Precure, she stopped being his loyal servant and enemies with him. Soular has also noted that, although Eas has become Higashi Setsuna, she still cannot live without him, a fact that may become a burning point laterFPC24. Westar : Westar is the one most concerned about Setsuna, as he tried to get her back on their side after she became a part of Pretty Cure, though Setsuna thinks that he only wants her back because of the new power she now possesses as a Cure. Especially after witnessing him attacking the citizens, she gains a antagonistic relationship toward him. Soon when Westar and Soular no longer serve Moebius and revived, they became friends again, good friends. Transformation Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up! '- "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" is the official transformation phrase used by Setsuna to transform into Cure Passion in ''Fresh Pretty Cure. First, she opens her Linkrun, touches the button and the screen glows red. She shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure..." and her hair ornaments disappear. She puts her foot down and shouts, "...Beat up!" and sinks down into water. Her brooch appears, followed by her dress. Then her hair color changes from black to pink. Her boots, wristbands and earrings appear. Then Cure Passion lands on the ground and recites her introductory speech. To transform into Cure Angel, she shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" and her normal Pretty Cure outfit disappears. She stars to spin around and white light creates her dress, shoes, wristbands and angel wings for her. Then, she recites her introductory speech with the rest of the Angel cures. Etymology 'Higashi '(東) :' '''Translates to ''east, an obvious reference to her alter ego of Eas. Hayato, Shun and Nayuta each also have surnames referring to the other three cardinal directions. '''Setsuna (せつな)' ': A variety of different meanings can be given to this name, particularly since it is written in hiragana and not kanji, therefore making it difficult to find an exact meaning. One possibility is that it refers to the word setsuna (刹那 / せつな), meaning moment; instant. Some fans believe this to be the case because, like Hayato and Shun's names, it refers to speed or something that occurs quickly. Her name means "east moment." Cure Passion ''': Refers to the passion fruit, the alternative name of the fruit passiflora edulis, following the pattern of naming Cures after fruits in Fresh Pretty Cure!. 'Eas ': Comes from the word east. She, like Soular, Westar and Northa, is named after one of the four cardinal directions of the compass. Currently it is unknown if there is a specific reason that she was named after this particular direction. Songs Setsuna's voice actor, Komatsu Yuka, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Kitamura Eri, who voices Aono Miki, and Nakagawa Akiko, who voices Yamabuki Inori. *Egao no Hana. Kokoro no Chuu. *Mirai no Kimi e Duets *Dreaming Flowers (Along with Oki Kanae, Kitamura Eri, Nakagawa Akiko, and also Iizuka Mayumi) *Happiness Wonder land ~Egao no Okurimono~ (Along with Oki Kanae, Kitamura Eri, Nakagawa Akiko, and also M*Cube) Trivia *Out of the four Fresh! Cures, Cure Passion is the one who's costume resembles the original Pretty Cure the most. This fact may be the reason Akarun has a ribbon; the ribbons used to be one of the original Pretty Cure's trademarks. *Cure Passion's symbol has not been seen, though stars has been presented when Akarun summons the Passion Harp. However, as the three others from Pretty Cure uses the suit symbols heart, spade and diamond, many believe that Cure Passion's symbol is the club. *Cure Passion is the only Pretty Cure in Fresh Pretty Cure! who does not introduce her heart's color in English; instead she says makka (真っ赤), which is translated to "scarlet" or "crimson". **It should also be noted that she is the only one who does not say "the symbol of" (の印 "no shirushi"), but rather "the proof of" (の証 "no akashi"). It is a possibility that it is a pun toward her color theme, as the "aka" is pronounced, though not written, like the Japanese word "aka"(赤), which means "red". *Eas was the first female antagonist to become a true part of Pretty Cure. * Setsuna's first name and last name total as 6 syllables. * Setsuna is the fourth Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. * Setsuna is the first Pretty Cure to be excellent in sports and academics. * Setsuna is the tenth Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Setsuna is the eighth Pretty Cures to be an only child. *Cure Passion is the only Pretty Cure who have not received a Cure Stick from Chiffon. *Setsuna has the most drastic change in hair color during her transformation, going from dark purple to pink. *Cure Passion is the second Pretty Cure to have red as her theme color. *Ellen and Setsuna have many similarites. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Passion appeared in the following rankings: **6th in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **7th in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **4th in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" *She is the first Pretty Cure to have no blood relatives. *Her birthday is estimated to be either June 12th or 13th. *In Fresh Pretty Cure's video game trailer, before her Passion Harp forms,it takes a shape of club. In the same trailer Setsuna's background is also filled with clubs, which may refer to her symbol. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. * Good of sports. Yukishiro Honoka * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Kujou Hikari * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hyuuga Saki * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Mishou Mai * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Natsuki Rin * Surname has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. Kasugano Urara * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Akimoto Komachi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Minazuki Karen * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Momozono Love * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Aono Miki * Surname has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yamabuki Inori * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Kurumi Erika * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Good of sports. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Tsukikage Yuri * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hojo Hibiki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Minamino Kanade * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kurokawa Ellen * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. * Both are antagonist to become a true part of Pretty Cure. Shirabe Ako * Surname has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. Hoshizora Miyuki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Hino Akane * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kise Yayoi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Midorikawa Nao * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Aoki Reika * Surname has 3 syllables. * Good of academics. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Aida Mana * Good of sports. * Good of academics. * Both are only child. Hishikawa Rikka * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Yotsuba Alice * Surname has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Kenzaki Makoto * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Madoka Aguri * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Aino Megumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Shirayuki Hime * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Omori Yuko * Surname has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hikawa Iona * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Haruno Haruka * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. Kaido Minami * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of academics. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Amanogawa Kirara * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Sakagami Ayumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Rank The Best Rank *2010 , 2014(2nd Half), 2015 : 9th(1st Half) The Rank *2010 : 9th *2011 : 12th *2012 : 15th *2013 : 13th(1st Half) , 11th(2nd Half) *2014 : 11th(1st Half) , 9th(2nd Half) * 2015 : 9th(1st Half) Gallery DX215.jpg DX315.jpg NS15.png NS215.jpg NS315.jpg SC15.png 20.jpg Num-20.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures หมวดหมู่:Red Cures